1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for broadcasting information about live events. In particular, the present invention utilizes computer encoded techniques to represent the actions of a live event with code symbols and broadcasts those encoded representations to viewers who desire such information along with additional information about the event. The encoded information is used to provide additional services.
2. Related Art
The broadcasting of live events is well-known. Most commonly live events are broadcast as audio information or a combination of video and audio information utilizing either radio transmission techniques or television transmission techniques, respectively. There are limitations to both of these broadcasting techniques. Radio broadcasting provides no visual representation of the action being described. Video information of a television transmission is restricted by the angle of the television camera selected for transmission of a particular action within the event. In addition, unless the observer video tapes a television transmission or audio tapes a radio transmission, there is no possibility for replaying actions that occur within the event and there is no capability for the viewer to view or listen to only selected portions of the event, to review selected portions of the event, or to view the event at the viewer's leisure.
Furthermore, the known broadcast techniques do not provide the viewer with the capability of quickly identifying and viewing subevents of interest or of being notified when a subevent of interest occurs.
It is also well known to utilize computers to simulate activities. In particular, computer simulation techniques to represent the testing of the operation of devices are well known. Thus, computer programmers familiar with simulation techniques are familiar with programs required for simulating activities on a computer. However, such simulation techniques have not been utilized in conjunction with the broadcast of live events, which can be represented as a sequence of well-defined actions.